The invention relates to a spatial logical toy which, when the components are assembled, form a cylindrical body fitted together from two half-cylinders, each half part consisting of seven elements. Six of the elements represent the actual toy, while the seventh, suitably spherical, element is a centrally arranged connecting piece.
The toy elements are shaped solids. Their top view shows a sector, actually such spatial segments which are brought about by the section planes along the three diameters of the cylinder end surface.
The toy elements with the centrally arranged connecting piece together with a flexible, joined joining element made from a single piece are interconnected in such a way, that each toy element can be rotated around the spatial centerlines of the logical toy along the limiting line of the sector-shaped pieces.
The logical toy according to the invention consists of two half-parts along the section plane parallel with the cylinder's end surface, which through the connecting surfaces formed on the circumference of the circular portion can be fitted together by snapping them together to form a closed cylindrical unit.
Spatial logical toys are already known, such as the one described in the Hungarian patent specification No. 170 062, in which a preferable construction is in the form of a cube. This cube is formed by smaller cubes, the corners of which point towards the geometrical center of the large cube, and are joined, shaped solids, interconnected by flexible, centrally arranged connecting pieces, and can be rotated along the spatial centerlines of the large cube. This way an extremely large number of variations are possible.